


Grandpa Riddle

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: Well, i’ll be damned, I don’t own Harry Potter. Imagine that.N: Look, another random idea! Something I have seen variations of, but never like this. Again, no Horcruxes. It might start off a little… uncomfortable, but as always there will be a happy ending. Because I said so. Here we go.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Kudos: 114





	Grandpa Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Well, i’ll be damned, I don’t own Harry Potter. Imagine that. 
> 
> N: Look, another random idea! Something I have seen variations of, but never like this. Again, no Horcruxes. It might start off a little… uncomfortable, but as always there will be a happy ending. Because I said so. Here we go.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as The Dark Lord Voldemort, looked at his kneeling servant. His eyes were a dangerously vibrant ruby, but they were calm, interested. Unlike the serpentine visage he used during his normal meetings, he was the image of a distinguished gentleman. His robes were of the finest materials, and his black hair was properly manicured to help frame is aristocratic face. 

  
  


“Your visit was unexpected, Severus.” Tom said, his tone smooth with a hint of silky bite to it. “What is so urgent that you come before you are summoned.” He asked, and Severus spoke, though with his head turned down. 

  
  


“I come with news, my lord… and a humble request.” Severus started, his usual oily drawl absent. “No, not a request… a pleading desire, my lord.” He said, and a soft hum from the Dark Lord was all he got, meaning it was alright for him to continue. 

  
  


“I heard… of a prophecy, my lord.” Severus said. “I only got the first part of it, before I was discovered, but I do believe it to be gravely important.” He said, and looked up, his lord’s expression was hard. Prophecies were a pain, at best. 

  
  


“Speak, Severus… what is this prophecy that includes your lord.” Tom said, before his wand was out. “On second thought, I do not wish for you to have issues with your wording. Open your mind to me, Severus.” He said, and the usually dour man nodded, locking eyes with his lord. 

  
  


Tom dove into the mind before him, connecting with no effort whatsoever. He saw the meeting at the Hogshead, along with Severus being discovered right after the first part of the spoken prophecy. He left Severus’ mind and leaned back, a low him in his throat as he thought of it. He gestured for Severus to continue, he wanted to hear what he begged of him. 

  
  


“There are two families that fit this, my lord.” Severus started once more, grateful his lord had not used a mental battering ram. “One is that of the Longbottoms, secure are they in Dumbledore’s pocket… at least, the matriarch is.” He said, continuing shortly after. “The other are the Potters… and James would do anything for Dumbledore…” He said, trailing, and was then interrupted by Tom. 

  
  


“However… Lily would not.” Tom said, and Severus nodded. “You wish her and her child spared?” He asked, and Severus nodded again, albeit hesitantly. 

“Yes, my lord. Lily could be spared, left to live peacefully.” Severus said. “I could speak with her, she would have no reason to raise her child to be your… demise as the prophecy foretells.” He said, and Tom put a hand on his chin, thinking heavily. 

  
  


“You have a week, Severus, to speak with her, and then I shall take care of the… nuisances.” Tom said, before dismissing Severus with a negligent wave of his hand. Severus left with a bow to his head, leaving Tom alone with his thoughts. 

  
~GR~

  
  


“We’ve been through this, Lily.” James said, scowling at his wife who was tending to a bruise on her cheek, a gift courtesy of her husband. “We are going to stay here, in Godric’s Hollow, just as Dumbledore said. He knows what he is doing.” He said, before glaring at his wife. “Now, you’re allowed only one visitor, make it a good one. I need to get to work.” He huffed and she nodded, before he gave his son a kiss on the head, making his boy fidget in sleep. 

  
  


Lily sighed as she fixed some more marks on her, making sure to get them all as she gazed into the mirror. James had changed… and she had not been prepared for it. He had gone from an arrogant teen, to a loving young adult, and then it was like a facade dropped. He had been… gentle at first, but then he let his true colors come into the light. After she gave birth to their Harry, he started being a little rougher. His strong grips turned to into painful ones, and his yelling turned into blows. Never anything that a simple spell couldn’t fix, but it was still more than any wife and mother deserved. 

  
  


Sirius and Remus were oblivious, James was a fantastic actor, and what could they do if she told them? Nothing. That was the worst part of it, she could get help from no one. Lily sighed and picked up her boy, at least she had her Harry. His hair was, thankfully, not as deep jet black like his father’s was. That had not pleased James, and she got her first real physical abuse from that, as if it was her fault. It was a semi-dark copper, and she’d only be able to admire it for a few more years… James insisted on getting it changed. His boy was going to look like him, and that was that. Harry was too young for the potion now, though, so there was that. 

  
  


Lily twitched when she heard the door open, forgetting that she had invited a friend over. She turned and smiled, glad that even through their differences, Severus was still her friend. 

  
  


“Lily…” Severus said, coming to her and giving her a tight hug, enjoying how she melted into it. “How are you doing?” He asked, sitting down across from her, and she shrugged lightly. 

  
  


“As well as I can be, Sev.” Lily said, smiling lightly. Severus, however, had a keener eye than she had recalled. He saw the tired, hurt look in her eyes. He knew what James was, and he would do his best to stop that. 

  
“Of course, Lily.” Severus said, before they started talking. Through the conversation they spoke about many things, up to and including the war. While not as good as he was with it, she skirted around the issue of James’s abuse, distracting herself with talk of charms and potions, or that of her son. Severus was glad the boy did not look like his father, that would have made things… difficult. He had more of Lily, her radiant green eyes included. 

  
  


“Those are… the wards triggering, Severus.” Said Lily, in a slight bit of a panic. “James is home… you have to leave.” She said, and he nodded, actually giving her a kiss on the cheek before he whispered to her. 

  
  


“An offer will come to you, Lily… if you trust me, if you’re my friend… you’ll take it.” Severus said, leaving her confused just before he apparated out. James coming in a few minutes later, giving her a soft huff. 

  
  


“Did your friend come over?” James asked, not about to get too loud around his son whom was cradled in Lily’s lap. 

  
  


“Yes, I invited Alice over. She left a few minutes ago, to tend to Neville.” Lily said, and James nodded. The Longbottoms were a family that were strictly light, and they followed Dumbledore, so they were good for his family. He gave her a pat on the cheek, gently so, as if rewarding her, and then gave their son a soft kiss on his forehead. Said boy scrunched his nose then giggled and leaned into his mother, making James smile. 

  
  


“I’m going out with the boys, meatloaf sounds like it would be amazing to come home to.” James ‘suggested’, making Lily nod and him to grin. He then went to change, before he left for a night out. As Lily cooked she thought about what Severus had said to her, curious as to what exactly she meant. 

  
  
~GR~

  
  


_ “ _ _ Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!” _ \- Borrowed from  _ Prisoner of Azkaban _

James’ last words were, before he was struck down by a bolt of sickly green lightning. Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, moved over the rapidly cooling corpse of the pureblood wizard and made his way up the stairs. He opened the door that was locked before him with no issue at all, coming in with a soft glower, looking around for his targets. 

  
  


_ “Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy.... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything!” _ -Borrowed from  _ Prisoner of Azkaban _

A frightened, but determined Lily Potter said, standing in front of her son, staring down the monster that was the Dark Lord.

  
  


“Anything, you say?” Tom said, his drawl sibilant and silky, making Lily pause. “Perhaps… something can be arranged, hmm?” He said, and she glared, stepping closer to her boy, picking him up and shielding him. 

  
  


“What… what are you talking about?” Said Lily, hissing softly, glaring and wary, her wand at her side. 

  
  


Tom smirked softly before he spoke, and when he did it was as if he was discussing the weather. “Why waste your life protecting your child, when you can live your life doing the same.” Tom said, wand at his side, not up and ready to curse her. “Come with me, bring the child… raise him under my roof, let him grow strong and healthy.” He said, wand still lowered, though it would be up in a flash if need be.

  
  


“Why are you offering me this?” Asked Lily, glowering softly still. Her glare did not lesson when he basically just shrugged, as if he was offering it just to offer it. “Would I be a slave, a prisoner? I know you do not like my kind.” She said, and he glared softly at her before he spoke. 

  
  


“There are many things I am, cruel and malicious to name a few, but I am not a total monster.” Tom said, humming softly before speaking on. “Besides, Severus gave me the idea, he is rather fond of you.” He said, and she gasped softly, making him shrug again. “He has been a loyal follower for quite some time, I do believe he has earned a reward.” He went on, humming lightly. “The life of one of his most beloved friends is a small price.” He flicked his wand at the door, opening it behind him. 

  
  


“Alternatively, you could leave.” Tom said, truthfully. “Go into the waiting arms of Dumbledore.” He said, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. “Where he would take your child, raise him to defeat me… after all, he is the prophesied one, is he not?” He finished, and she growled, causing him to inwardly smirk. 

  
  


“Will… Severus be there when we arrive?” The skeptical woman asked, and Tom nodded gently. “So long… so long as Harry isn’t harmed, fine.” She said after a few beats, and he smiled a rather frightening smile. 

  
  


“Marvelous.” Tom said softly, before he waved his wand and a toy fox came to him, and with a muttered word, and a flash of blue, he had a portkey made for her and her child. He tossed it to her, and out of reflex she caught it, then she was gone with a soft swirl of color. Tom then turned to the door, walking down the stairs as if he owned the place, and grinning when he felt the wards finally come down. Lily was the only one anchoring them, and with her gone they left. 

  
  


~GR~

“James!” Came a distressed voice, the voice of one Sirius Black. “Lily, Harry!” He yelled, coming into the door, and seeing James’ cooling body on the floor, just as Tom came down the stairs. “You…” He said, wand in his hand, though he trembled in fury and fear. 

  
  


“Ah, the eldest Black son.” Tom, a soft grin on his lips. “You’re far too late, Mrs. Potter and her child are long gone.” He said, making Sirius pale and then his face contorted in rage. Before he could start casting spells and yelling, Tom spoke again. “They still live, and are in good health… but they are far from the manipulations of Dumbledore.” He said, causing Sirius to pause. 

  
  


“What… what?” Sirius said, eloquent in his confusion. 

“Did you honestly believe the Potters safe here?” Tom asked, with a bit of condescension. “That Wormtail of all people could be trusted?” He said with a chuckle, shaking his head lightly. “The compulsion charms on you are quite strong… but you never embraced the Black family magic, did you?” Tom purred out, still not moving. “My dear Bellatrix has, and because of it she is immune to such things, but you’re far too good for that, aren’t you, Black?” He said, smirking at the indignation of said man. 

  
  


“I refuse to accept the corrupt, evil magic of the Blacks!” Sirius said, wand up, ready to fight.

  
  


“Hmmm… of course you do, because Dumbledore wanted you not to.” Tom said, before smirking softly. “Your brother, Regulus, rather enjoys the magic flowing through his veins.” He said, making Sirius falter softly. “He also enjoys the wife and daughter he has, in secret of course, can’t have Dumbledore’s precious Order try and track him down, hmm?” He said, before bringing his own wand to the side, at the ready. 

  
  


“Regulus… he’s alive?” Sirius said, whispering almost. “He… I have a niece?” He asked, confused and surprised, and Tom simply smiled. 

  
“Oh yes, he laments not being able to see you, of course, you were his favorite brother… you still are.” Tom, before his wand was up and a spoken  _ Portus _ was fired at Sirius. Said man only had a second to react, but even then he was too slow, his shirt glowing blue before his eyes went wide and he was gone. “I’ll have to show Severus that one…” Tom said to himself, before he twisted on his heel, leaving the house with a soft ~crack~. 

  
  


~GR~

  
  


Shortly after Tom left, Dumbledore arrived, and he was both anxious and curious. Curious as to how long it took the wards to fall, and anxious to take the latest will of the Potter patriarch to Gringotts to get every last knut of the Potter fortune. Of course, there would be much sorrow and heartfelt words, but he was sure everything would be fine… for the Greater Good of course. He entered the house and sighed, a genuine sigh, as James was one of his most trusted servants. He cleaned the man up, and transfigured him into piece of marble, and was off. He’d locate Lily and Harry, and he’d make sure Lily gave up the child so he could be protected… of course. 

  
  


~GR~

  
  


“I assure you, Frank, that the wards are perfectly fine.” Augusta Longbottom said to her fretting son, patting his cheek as if he was still a teenager asking about things he shouldn’t know about. “The Potter’s trusted the wrong person, we don’t have that issue.” She said, gesturing to their secret keeper, one Poppy Pomfrey. 

  
  


“Think of her oath, Frank.” Alice said, coming to her husband, and giving him a gentle hug and caress, causing him to relax. Augusta glowered softly at this, but masked it quickly after. 

  
  


“Alright… alright. As… as long as it keeps my family safe.” Frank said, before sighing and taking a seat. Their little boy, Neville playing with his toys, occasionally looking up at his parents with a big, goofy baby smile. They would be safe… and though they mourned the loss of their closest friends, they would move on. 

  
  


~GR~

  
  


“You were always formidable, Augusta, but you lack tenacity for a proper fight.” Tom said, as he batted away yet another curse flung at him. He was not worried, really, the younger Longbottoms already being subdued, having been caught off guard. 

  
  


“You will not have them, Tom! I will fight to my last!” Augusta said, firing more spells at the Dark Lord, who seemed to get slightly agitated at her resilience. It was getting on his nerves, truly it was. 

  
  


“Enough of this!” Tom said, more like snarled out, and blasted the elderly woman with pure magic, making her stumble before he disarmed her with a snarl. “You have lost, woman, and your precious ideals are gone with you!” He hissed out to her, and she shuddered and scampered back. Tom deflected a spell from his side, just to see Frank shield his mother. 

  
  


“I can’t let you do this, not my mother.” Frank said, and though shaken from his fight with a masked death eater, he was still ready to go. He was an Auror, after all. His wand at the ready, and he was surprised when Tom smirked. 

  
  


“You mean the mother who has sold you out to Dumbledore, and his ‘Greater good’, that mother?” Tom said softly, but loud enough for the man to hear. Alice joining her husband in front of his mother, her opponent now behind the Dark Lord as Frank’s was. 

  
  


“What are you talking about?” Alice asked, her wand at the ready, and Tom smirked. A bit of déjà vu with her question, it was amusing. 

  
  


“Do you wonder, at all, why Dumbledore insisted on the Fidelius? The same charm that he helped create?” Tom asked, purring softly and giving her a level look. “The creator of the charm can subvert this, you and Lily know this.” He said, and Alice glared hard at him. 

  
  


“She’s dead, thanks to you!” Alice spat, firing a spell which was deflected with ease, and he sighed but said nothing. 

  
  


“Lily still breathes, Alice, and she is happy.” Came the familiar, yet surprising voice of one Poppy Pomfrey, from behind the mask of the form she had been fighting. 

  
  


“Poppy?” Frank spoke first, and the ivory colored mask melted off of Poppy’s face, her smile soft and sad. “You… joined the dark lord?” He asked, horror lacing his voice. 

  
  


“No, I joined a lord who wishes for the complete betterment of our world, Frank.” Poppy said, before dissolving her robes to her normal, healers garb. “Did you never wonder why Dumbledore always spoke of my lord as a serpent, a demon in the grass?” She asked, and sighed lightly. “He is the mongoose, while Dumbledore is the serpent, seemingly harmless, until you least expect it.” She said, growling lightly. 

  
  


“But your oath’s!” Augusta said, having finally stood up. “Why are you still standing?” She hissed out, confused, and this time Tom did speak. 

  
  


“The oaths are tricky, but not foolproof.” Tom said, smirking. “She has done no harm to Alice, or anyone here for that matter. Tickling jinxes, cheering charms, calming charms…” He said, pausing softly with another grin. “Not to mention, she is fighting for a greater good, just not one that would harm others. Dumbledore would see those beneath him subverted, those who he finds not worthy… eliminated.” He said, snarling lightly. 

  
  


“Our lord wishes for a true utopia, Alice.” Poppy started, getting closer, even going so far as to hand her wand to her lord. “So that we can all be happy together, not worry about those who think themselves better than us enslaving us.” She said, now in front of the younger woman. “As I said, Lily is safe… as is Harry. Both of them are happy, healthy.” She said with a soft smile, and Alice sighed and looked torn… she didn’t know what you think.

  
  


“Lies! Every last one of those words is a lie!” Augusta screeched. “I saw the bodies of Lily, James and Harry myself! Dumbledore showed them to me!” She hissed out, moving so she was right in front of Poppy, glaring daggers at the woman. “You just want to corrupt my husband and grandson. I will not have it.” She nearly spat.

  
  


“I am truly sorry, Frank… I do know how much you love your mother.” Poppy said, before looking at Augusta, and in a flash her wand was in her hand. The stick in Tom’s had being inert and for show. “ _ Avada Kedavra. _ ” Poppy said, catching Augusta off guard, causing her eyes to go wide then shift lifeless, just as she slumped to the ground. Frank and Alice too shocked to do anything, their wands snatched from their grips by Tom shortly after. 

“Sometimes, death is the ultimate form of healing.” Poppy said as she took a step back, her eyes moist and hurt. 

  
  


“She was too far into the pocket, mind, and magic of Dumbledore… she would have ended your threat before you even realized it.” Tom said, before he kneeled and put their wands on the floor, a show of faith. 

  
  


“They’re right, Frank.” Alice said, turning to her husband. “You know everything that came out of that man’s mouth was down right gospel to her…” She said, and Frank sighed softly, nodding lightly, tears rolling down his eyes. 

  
  


“We shall leave your home, I would heavily suggest removing Dumbledore from the ward list, Lord Longbottom.” Tom said, before nodding to the other masked figure, both of them using their portkeys to leave. Poppy remained, to both apologize and set up proper care for the burial of the previous Longbottom Matriarch. 

  
~GR~

  
  


Tom sat in his study, reading over the latest legislation going through the Wizengamot, while one hand idly caressed the head and neck of his familiar, Nagini. He was broken from his reading when his door opened, the only indication that he heard this, being a soft twitch of his lips upturned into a secret smile. He flipped a page on the over-sized document, and then spoke. 

  
  


“If you drop that on my head, Harry, your favorite dessert might just not be on the dinner table tonight.” Tom said, amusement in his tone, and then a huff and grumble from behind him made him chuckle. 

  
  


“You’re not fair, Grampa.” Seven year old Harry Potter said, grumbling and then giggling when Nagini started to curl around him, tickling him with her tongue and coils. 

  
  


“Of course I am unfair, I am the Dark Lord.” Tom said, and Harry rolled his eyes and gave his chosen grandfather a hug. 

  
  


“Can I take Nagini with me to Neville’s house? She likes the gardens and she eats the pests, and me and Neville like talking to her!” Harry said, and Tom chuckled softly. 

  
  


“If you insist, Harry. Be sure to let Alice and Frank know, otherwise it’s no dessert.” Tom said, seriously, as the last time he took Nagini Alice almost had a heart attack. 

  
  


“I promise, grampa!” Harry said, and with a soft grunt he picked up the large snake, before she slithered from his grip and instead started to travel beside him, talking along the way. Tom had gifted his two chosen grandchildren with the gift of parseltongue, they seemed to thoroughly enjoy speaking to the gossip mongerer of a familiar he had. 

  
  


He never thought he’d be referred to as ‘Grampa’, before, but he could honestly say he enjoyed that. He had another one arriving soon, if he remembered correctly, from Lily and Severus. It had not taken long for them to get together again, and though she re-married (to the ire of Dumbledore), she still kept the name of Potter for her son, as he was the heir to said family. 

  
  


One thing he had never thought, though his mask and cunning of his youth would say otherwise, was that family and attachments were a weakness. He was a man who craved a family, craved love and affection, and in the second half of his long life, he would be getting said thing. Yes, it would help him towards the perfection, the utopia he had desired ever since he left Hogwarts. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I could have gone in so many directions with this, but my muse just took me here. I hope it can be enjoyed, read and review please. Til next time! 


End file.
